A double-edged razor blade with cutting edges formed on its both sides is inserted into a separate holder for a user's safety when it is used.
Double-edged razor blades may be used as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 1990-0004391 and 1984-000958. Also, double-edged razor blades may be used as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1990-0001105, i.e., a double-edged razor blade is split into two pieces to be inserted into a holder (razor).